


Unexpected

by Highlander_II



Series: None Goes His Way Alone [82]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: 100_situations, F/M, choke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stacy's upset, House is concerned. Pre-S1, Pre-infarction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=100_situations)[100_situations](http://www.livejournal.com/users/100_situations/), based on the table in [this post](http://highlander-ii.dreamwidth.org/299704.html#cutid1).
> 
>  
> 
> I've maintained canon events through Season 5 with one exception – House never started seeing 'dead people' and did not end up in the asylum. That's where the divergence occurs and the 'AU timeline' begins.
> 
>  
> 
> All of these 100 ficlets were written starting in May of 2009 and finishing by June/July of that same year.

When he came in, Stacy was sitting on the couch. He could hear the buzzing of a phone that had been off the hook for too long. That was odd. Stacy wouldn't leave the phone on like that.

"Stace?" he said, concerned. He sat beside her on the couch and tugged the phone from her grip. He slid his arm around her shoulders as he cradled the receiver. "What's wrong?"

She didn't speak, but he heard her voice choke when she leaned against his shoulder. Then the tears started. That wasn't like Stacy either.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He was actually starting to worry.

She still wasn't talking and he was still awkward around tears and heavy emotions. Worse was that she wouldn't let him in and tell him what was wrong. He wanted to help but she needed to let him.

"Stacy?" he coaxed again.

She sniffled against his shoulder. "My mother died," she finally told him.

That couldn't be it, could it? Her mother? She hadn't been ill or suffering anything. "What happened?" he asked, his mind needing to know the answer to the puzzle.

Stacy sighed heavily. "Heart attack. It was quick."

And unexpected. The puzzle-loving piece of him wanted to probe further, dig for a better explanation, but he kept that part locked away in a little room in his head. He held her, let her cry and said nothing. 'Nothing until he asked if she needed to go visit family and if she wanted him to come along.

She blinked at him. "I'd like that," she said, then curled into his chest and fell asleep.


End file.
